


with the touch of your hand

by coorelightgrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nishinoya explained it like this: “His hands are like - soft, but not <i>that</i> soft, y’know? They’re Suga-san’s, and I like ‘em.” Plain and simple, like a fact of the universe."</p>
<p>Or, Sugawara finds out that Nishinoya likes it when he touches his hair.</p>
<p>[written for SWAG2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the touch of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: "Sugawara pats Nishinoya's head a lot and it is Super Nice"
> 
> (pats, pets, same difference - cute suganoya called to me)

It’s a discovery born from curiosity - specifically, from _how in the world could Nishinoya’s hair still stand after hours of practice_. 

Nishinoya wasn’t a slacker. As the team’s only libero, Nishinoya had a weight on his shoulders - one he not only carries with ease, but runs a 12k marathon with. So it just wasn’t possible that he didn’t sweat when he worked as hard, if not harder at times, as the rest of his teammates.

Sugawara had a theory. Maybe it was whatever product he used in his hair that let it maintain its shape even after all the exercise. But did that mean it was solid to the touch? Curiosity was killing the cat - or, in his case, the crow.

Luckily, the opportunity to test his theory provides itself easily. After a practice, Sugawara sits down next to Daichi and Asahi to catch his breath - and, as he sometimes does, Nishinoya follows, a big rush of air leaving him as he settles on the floor next to them.

“Y’know what I want right now?” Nishinoya asks, looking between Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi, before grinning. “A Gari Gari Kun.”

Sugawara holds back a snicker as Daichi replies, a little flatly. “You always want one, Nishinoya.”

“Yeah, and?”

From across the gym, Tanaka hollers something at Nishinoya, drawing his attention. Sugawara decides it’s now or never as he tunes him out and reaches to gently touch Nishinoya’s hair. 

Much to his surprise, it’s softer than he expected. Damp from sweat, yes, and a clumpy due to the sheer amount of hair gel in it, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. There’s a slight urge to run his fingers through his hair, just to get a proper feel, but he resists.

The effect on Nishinoya is near immediate. His loud reply to Tanaka (“RYU-”) dies in his throat and he leans just slightly in the direction of Sugawara, like a dog drawn toward affectionate pets. “Suga-san?”

“Oh-” Sugawara draws his hand back. “Sorry, Nishinoya. I don’t-”

“Why’d you stop?”

“Huh?” He blinks, staring at Nishinoya as he scoots closer, until their arms brush together. 

Nishinoya takes his hand in both of his and sets it on his head to drive his point home. “Keep petting me, Suga-san.”

While Sugawara’s heard some strange requests in the past, this near tops the list - but still he complies, brushing his hand over his hair in a slow, repetitive motion. Nishinoya sighs heavily, moving more and more toward Sugawara until he’s fully leaning against his side, a relaxed smile on his face.

Asahi peers at Nishinoya, baffled. “I think you found his off switch, Suga.”

****

The hair petting, unsurprisingly, became a routine. In the blink of an eye, during any moment of down-time, Nishinoya would appear next to Sugawara, peering up at him with sparkling eyes. After practices, during lunch - even on bus rides, which he expected Tanaka wasn’t the happiest about, losing his long trip buddy and having to sit with Daichi instead. Sometimes Nishinoya would fall asleep against his side, head back and a little bit of drool at the corner of his lips, and Sugawara would always feel a little bad having to shake him awake once they arrived at their destination when he was so still and peaceful.

Others tried to pet his hair, but none of them could lull him to relaxation like Sugawara could. Nishinoya explained it like this: “His hands are like - soft, but not _that_ soft, y’know? They’re Suga-san’s, and I like ‘em.” Plain and simple, like a fact of the universe.

It’s odd, but Sugawara didn’t mind their arrangement in the slightest.


End file.
